Joker Venom
'''Joker's Venom '''is Joker's signature weapon. It is a toxin which is used as the Clown Prince of Crime's favorite murder weapon throughout tv series, comic books, films and video games. Effects Lethal Contact with the toxins will cause uncontrollable spasms of laughter, followed by a painful death. Some have speculated that the venom hyperstimulates the laughter functions of the brain, leaving the victim unable to breathe. It is also possible that the drug contains the tetnus toxoid responsable for lock jaw. Non-Lethal The venom causes uncontrollable laughter, but instead of causing death, their faces are usually pulled into an unusually large grin. Prolonged exposure to this may cause permanant brain damage. Aliases *Smilex *Smylex *Laughing Gas *Joker Gas *Happy Gas *Giggle Gas *Joker Juice *Laughing Toxin *Laugh-A-Loads *Perma-Smile *Smiley Gas *Joker Toxin Incarnations DC Animated Universe Joker used both lethal and non-lethal in this show. Joker used non-lethal on the majority of his victims, but lethal was occassionally used on victims. Although, Batman manages to use the antidote on the victims. When Joker returned to Gotham City in the future, he ambushed an elderly Bruce Wayne in the Batcave and gassed him with the Joker Venom but Terry McGinnis cured him. Known Victims: *Numerous Gotham City citizens *G. Carl Francis *Thomas Jackson *Numerous Police Officers *Bruce Wayne The Batman Both Non-Lethal and Lethal versions where seen in The Batman. The Non-Lethal version was used most often, causing victims to go into a coma with bulging eyes and a Joker-like grin. Only three known victims were cured of this: Unnamed Arkham Asylum worker, Detective Cash Tankinson and Mayor Marion Grange. Long exposure also causes permanant brain damage. Joker also used a lethal version which has the victim die laughing under 24 hours and they will occassionally have spasms of laughter. Batman was injected with this but developed an antidote to save himself. Joker also created a signal which caused laughing gas to spread throughout the city which Joker claimed everyone will die laughing but Batman destroyed it, saving everyone. Known Victims: *Unnamed Arkham Asylum Worker *Batman *Killgore Steed *Numerous Police Officers *Unnamed Old Woman *Unnamed Small-Time Criminal *Sheela *Mayor Marion Grange *Detective Cash Tankinson *Unnamed Female Host *Wrath and Scorn Batman (1989) Joker used a chemical named "Smilex" which would cause victims to laugh uncontrollably and finally die with the same smile that Joker has. Joker poisoned everyday hygeine products with Smilex and victims would be poisoned if they use a certain combination of products. Joker also flooded the streets of Gotham with money and had a parade where he would use Smilex in a gas form to kill everyone there. The gas was released but Batman stopped it with the Batwing. Known Victims: *Becky Narita *Candy Walker *Amanda Keeler *Unnamed Punk Batman: Arkhamverse Joker used laughing gas in Arkham Asylum and Origins. In Arkham Asylum, Joker flooded certain rooms with laughing gas which caused victims to laugh uncontrollably until the resulting death. Batman managed to stop the laughing gas in the rooms but many victims were killed by this. Joker only used laughing gas once in Arkham Origins where he gassed the unnamed Bank Manager at the Gotham Merchants Bank. She laughed uncontrollably and finally died with a large, red grin. Known Victims: *Unnamed Bank Manager *Various Arkham Asylum Inmates *Various Arkham Asylum Security Guards Category:Batman Weapons Category:Batman Characters